Carrot, huh?
by Lomiashi
Summary: Bagi Len, Gumi tidak lebih dari seorang gadis penyuka wortel. Tapi, kenapa Len diam-diam merhatiin Gumi terus?


**Carrot, huh?**

 **by Lomiashi**

 **Vocaloid © to owner**

 **Warning:**

 **Possible typo(s), Indonesian!AU, LenxGumi, alurnya kecepetan, EyD belum sempurna, dsb.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Gumi. Seorang gadis berambut hijau pendek, iris matanya senada dengan rambutnya, dan sesuatu yang tak pernah lepas dari Gumi adalah wortel. Bahkan sampai seisi sekolah tahu kalau Gumi sungguh menyukai wortel. Tak terkecuali seorang pemuda shota penyandang nama Len yang tanpa disadarinya sering memerhatikan Gumi serta kesukaan gadis itu terhadap wortel.

"Ibu kantin, ada wortel, nggak?"

Len, yang tengah menikmati pisang gorengnya di kantin, memerhatikan Gumi yang baru saja sampai. Seperti biasa, Gumi akan menanyakan hal itu terlebih dahulu pada ibu kantin. Seperti pengamatan Len selama ini. Biasanya, ibu kantin itu akan menawarkan makanan atau minuman yang terdapat wortel di dalamnya pada Gumi. Tapi sekarang...

"Oh, ini ada. Mau sekalian dengan jus wortel?"

"Mau! Mau!"

Senyum lebar Gumi tak luput dari tangkapan iris safir Len. Begitu pula dengan semangat yang tampak membara. Len tak pernah melihat Gumi semangat seperti itu hanya karena salah satu jenis umbi-umbian bernama wortel. Sebegitu sukanya 'kah terhadap wortel?

Len tak pernah mengerti perasaan Gumi itu.

"Lagi merhatiin apa?"

Len agak tersentak dengan suara yang menanyainya. Ditolehkan kepala ke samping, didapatinya saudari kembarnya di sana. Saudari kembar Len, Rin, mengalihkan pandangan pada sesuatu yang jadi atensi penuh Len. Gumi yang tengah memeluk beberapa buah wortel dan menunggu jusnya dibuat.

"Oh~ merhatiin Gumi ternyata~"

Len langsung kelabakan dan berusaha beralibi.

"Aku nggak merhatiin dia, kok!"

Rin tersenyum jahil. Memang dasar saudara kembarnya itu tak pernah mengakui apapun. Padahal kalau benar pun, ia takkan memberitahu siapa-siapa. Hanya saja, ia akan terus menggoda kembarannya itu.

"Jangan bohong, Len~"

"Huh, terserah kau saja."

Dan percakapan antara sepasang saudara kembar itupun berakhir dengan Len yang merajuk. Di sisi lain, Gumi tampak sudah menerima jus wortelnya dan berjalan pergi ke kelas. Len sempat-sempatnya memerhatikan Gumi pergi dan juga salah satu wortel yang terjatuh dari pelukan gadis itu.

 **oOo**

Gumi tampak sendirian di kelas. Tapi, ia tak peduli. Dirinya masih sibuk menikmati wortel serta jusnya. Wortelnya masih muda, jadi mudah bagi Gumi untuk menggigit maupun mengunyahnya. Len yang kebetulan hendak kembali ke kelasnya, berhenti sebentar, lagi-lagi memerhatikan Gumi, sekalian mengembalikan wortel yang tadi terjatuh. Tapi, Len malah fokus pada memerhatikan Gumi di kelas.

Gumi sendirian saja.

Menurut pengamatan Len, Gumi tak pernah berteman dengan siapapun, kecuali kala ada tugas sekolah, baik individu maupun berkelompok. Selain daripada itu, Gumi menghabiskan waktunya sendiri dengan wortel tentunya. Dan juga, tampak tak ada yang mendekati Gumi untuk berteman.

Len pun sama sekali tidak ingin mendekati Gumi. Pemuda dengan warna pirang di tiap helaian rambutnya itu tidak suka berdekatan dengan orang munafik yang menurutnya berkeliaran di sekeliling. Tapi, Len punya keyakinan kalau Gumi tidak seperti itu. Melihat tidak ada rasa malu sedikitpun pada diri Gumi yang tak segan memperlihatkan bagaimana sukanya ia terhadap wortel.

Gumi itu polos, menurut Len.

Len langsung tersentak dan buru-buru bersembunyi kala Gumi tak sengaja melihat ke arah pintu kelas. Hampir saja ketahuan. Dengan itu, Len langsung melanjutkan perjalanan yang tadinya tertunda. Takut kalau tertangkap basah oleh Gumi ataupun yang lain.

Len seperti _stalker_ , ya.

Eh? Wortelnya _nggak_ jadi dibalikin, deh.

 **oOo**

Sepasang iris safir menyapu seisi sekolah. Sesuatu yang dicari sama sekali tidak ditemukan. Ditambah lagi dengan perasaan aneh di hati yang membuat diri semakin panik. Tapi, pencarian sama sekali tidak dihentikan. Entah apa yang mendorongnya tertarik untuk mencari. Hingga sampailah di taman belakang sekolah yang tampak sepi. Ya, ini bukan tempat favorit murid-murid SMP Vocanior. Padahal tempat ini cukup sejuk, karena ditumbuhi beberapa pohon besar yang rimbun.

Kaki dilangkahkan mengelilingi taman. Iris safir kemudian menangkap sosok gadis yang duduk di salah satu bangku bawah pohon rimbun. Rambut hijau itu membuat sang pemilik iris safir, Len, mudah mengenali sang gadis, Gumi.

Sebelum menghampiri, Len memerhatikan dahulu dari balik pohon yang lain. Kepala Gumi tertunduk, membuat helaian rambut menutupi wajah yang diakui Len sendiri sangat cantik, namun beberapa saat kemudian, bulir air mata mulai berjatuhan ke rok seragamnya. Ah, Gumi menangis dengan isak yang ditahan. Kembali Len mengamati, ada beberapa buah wortel—yang diyakini Len sisa dari istirahat pertama tadi—tampak rusak di atas meja hadapan Gumi. Apa dia menangisi wortelnya?

Len merasa simpati. Tak pernah ia melihat Gumi menangis. Len sudah terlalu terbiasa dengan senyum dan keceriaan gadis itu. Ingin ia menghampiri dan menenangkan Gumi. Tapi, kenapa sungguh sulit untuk melakukannya? Apa yang terjadi pada Len?

Di sela frustrasi itu, Len kemudian teringat akan wortel Gumi yang tadi terjatuh di kantin. Membuatnya bergegas kembali ke kelas untuk mengambil wortel itu. Kalau ada itu, Len tidak perlu bicara banyak untuk menenangkan Gumi.

Eh? Len benar-benar ingin menenangkan gadis itu, ya.

 **oOo**

"Ini."

Gumi tersentak kala menyadari ada yang menyodorkan sebuah wortel di hadapan. Membuatnya langsung menghapus air mata, berusaha tersenyum, dan menatap seseorang yang entah mengapa ada di taman ini. Cukup terkejut dengan siapa seseorang itu.

"Len..?"

"Kukira, kamu nggak tau namaku."

Len langsung menarik tangan Gumi dan meletakkan wortel itu di sana. Gumi sungguh tak menyangka dengan semua perlakuan ini padanya. Rasanya seperti mimpi saja.

"Menangisi wortelmu itu, huh?"

Gumi rasa, ia harus mencoret penilaian baik terhadap Len yang berkata dengan kesan meremehkan seperti itu. Untung saja Gumi belum mengharapkan apapun dari Len karena memberikan wortel ini.

"Lebih baik kau pergi saja kalau datang hanya untuk mem- _bully_ -ku seperti yang lain."

Len malah duduk di samping Gumi, merasa mantap bisa berhadapan dengan gadis itu yang seperti sekarang.

"Oh, jadi karena itu kau menangis?"

Gumi tidak menjawab. Ia tidak mau mengingat kejadian tadi. Saat ia tengah menikmati sisa wortelnya dan sekumpulan gadis datang menghampiri. Tiba-tiba membanting semua wortel Gumi dengan tega. Padahal, Gumi tidak punya salah apa-apa pada orang-orang itu.

Ya, Gumi malah mengingatnya hingga air mata kembali memaksa keluar dari pelupuk. Len kelabakan karenanya. Sial, ia malah membuat seorang gadis menangis.

"A-ah, maafkan aku. Aku nggak maksud bikin kamu nangis lagi. Udahlah."

Gumi kemudian tersenyum, karena tingkah laku Len yang tak seperti sebelumnya. Len malah bingung karenanya.

"Nggak apa-apa, kok. Aku aja yang cengeng."

Gumi menyeka air matanya lagi, kemudian menceritakan segalanya pada Len. Pemuda itu tampak mendengar dengan seksama, berusaha memahami penjelasan gadis itu yang diakhiri dengan anggukan kepala dari Len.

Ah, Len rasanya ingin mencincang gadis-gadis sialan yang mengganggu Gumi tadi.

"Mereka memang menyebalkan. Kalau ketemu, langsung kucincang!"

Len memperagakan dengan mengambil salah satu wortel Gumi yang rusak, menjadikan tangannya seolah-olah sebuah pisau daging, dan berusaha mencincang yang berakhir dengan mengaduh kesakitan. Mana bisa cincang pakai tangan, yang ada sakit.

Gumi tertawa melihat tingkah Len yang menatap bodoh, kemudian tersenyum kala menyadari keceriaan Gumi telah kembali. Ah, melihat keceriaan itu dari dekat membuat hatinya merasakan kehangatan.

"Dasar bodoh, wortelnya 'kan keras. Hahaha..."

Len tak peduli dipanggil bodoh. Yang penting, Gumi tidak lagi bersedih seperti tadi. Oleh karenanya, Len turut tertawa lepas. Len jadi mengerti bagaimana perasaan Gumi.

Dari kejauhan, saudari kembar Len diam-diam iseng memerhatikan. Ah, bisa jadi bahan untuk menggoda Len.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Fin**

 **A/N: halo /w/ saya baru nulis di fandom Vocaloid. Saya mau ngungsi dari fandom utama saya untuk sementara :'3 suntuk dengan keadaan fandom itu sekarang ;;**

 **Sebenarnya, udah nyemplung ke fandom Vocaloid dari tahun kemaren. Tapi, baru aja pengen menyelam lebih dalam di lautan fandom ini. Mohon bantuannya ehehehe~ /w/**

 **Btw, aku gak terlalu tau soal** _ **school life**_ **di Jepang. Jadi, ku buat Indonesian!AU. Dan soal rambut yang berwarna itu, anggap aja di sekolahnya dibolehin ehehehe /w/**

 **Miko(OC) : "Author bego."**

 **Diam kamu :') dan juga, aku belum bisa bikin ff ini jadi** _ **stabil**_ **karena aku gak pinter buat karakterisasi yang wah :')**

 **Akhir kata, salam kenal~ jangan lupa senyum dan bahagia~**

 **Lomiashi**


End file.
